lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Legato/Abilities
Legato is a very powerful spirit, in his current form, he has shown ounces of strength that let him destroy huge asteroids with a simple flick. His reactions and speed are of tremendous feats as well. He is capable of creating devastating gale forces with the speed of his slowest step. Legato's maximum speed is 3 x 10^10^100 with reactions and reflexes to match his. To add to this, Legato has impeccable stamina allowing him to fight a 50 year war without sleep or rest. Legato also possess the Mystic Eyes of Dei. Devour- An ability that uses Legato's blood and mixes it with a death aura, the resulting mixture forms a demonic like canine animal that has an peculiar amount of eyes. This dog "feeds" on the memory and energy of people allowing it to virtually copy their attacks and feed the information back to Legato. These creatures can also be used to attack and defend depending on the situation. The size of the attack varies depending on the user's whim. *Oliver Reaper *Hulu *Hades *Sting *Lucifer Prana- The epic combination of Mana and PSI, Prana is an energy in which a singular being achieves enlightenment and is able to use this new found energy to bend reality around themselves. This can only be held for 10 minutes before the user almost dies. Kaishin!!- Charging up his energy into a singular point in his fist, Legato can then shatter the air around him sending a shock wave of energy at his opponent. The attack has been shown to cut through the most durable of objects. Sacred 7 (セイクリッドセブン, Seikuriddosebun)- The Sacred 7 is one of his most prized abilities only using it on those who he believes to be worthy. They a 7 mystical flames which vary in use and destructive capacity. As noted by Lucifer, the flames are most likely to be the most deadly thing the planet has ever seen. As to whether the flames actually "burn" is unknown, the flames have virtually no temperature so it is a mystery as to why they are known to have the damage capability of 100,000 suns. These flames are inextinguishable. *'Genesis: Flame of Creation'- The flame of creation is the most neutral of the flames, it cannot be used for neither offense of defense. Its main purpose is to create. Genesis has been shown to create many things, such as weapons, attacks, defensive mechanisms and even life forms. It only needs to feed of Nitrogen, Carbon Dioxide and Oxygen to create these things. *'Exodus: Flame of Reality'- The flames that manipulate reality. *'Leviticus: Flame of Punishment'- The flame of punishment is used to punish people based on the sins they have committed. For example, if someone where to have murdered or mortally injure someone without a good reason, the flames would most likely take their heart away, however, they would still continue to live without a physical or emotional heart. *'Numbers: Flame of Limitation'- The flame of limitation is most likely the second deadliest flames, it prevents regeneration and healing by taking over the brain's cells. If the flame were to burn away a limb, that limb would no longer exist and be impossible to regenerate as the body starts to reject the process of growing back said limb. *'Deuteronomy: Flame of Sacrifice'- By sacrificing a life form with the flames of sacrifice, the flames then plant a Brand on something of equal life. This Brand then attracts Hell's most powerful demons upon Legato's whim. The Brand can only be removed once the branded person is dead. If the person is revived, the Brand will return slowly. *'Joshua: Flame of Time'- *'Revelation: Flame of Judgement' Spiraling Ring- Legato creates a dark purple orb of mana surrounded by a series of white rings of PSI that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. Light Magic- It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. Death Magic- Death Magic is a Black Art that allows its user to kill any living thing they desire in an instant. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around the caster. However, when the user forgets the value of life, they can fully control their Death Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Death Magic. Dark Magic- Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Lucifer typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. Shadow Magic- Shadow Magic allows the user to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. He can merge his shadow with the shadows of others, granting them the element of surprise. He can also merge his own entity with his or the shadows of others. Elemental Manipulation- Using mana, Legato can use the 4 elements (earth, fire, water and wind) to make whatever he can imagine. He can also combine these elements to do the same thing. Mind Block- This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Legato if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense insanity, Legato is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus is able to attack completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. Femto: The Angel of Darkness Paranoia Echo- (Named after my friend who came up with it). This is the ability that allows Legato to feed of the negative emotions of all those who oppose him. Time Alteration- Time alter - double accel (固有時制御二倍速, ?) is his most used version, allowing him to move faster than the human eye can see. It speeds up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, he can use his own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations. It allows for split second evasion in front of an enemy, and its power of mobility can make for one of his greatest defenses. Normally double accel is enough to push his body past its limits with brief use, but with Avalon providing regeneration, he is capable of using Time alter - triple accel (固有時制御三倍速, ?) and the quadruple-accelerated time of Time alter - square accel (固有時制御四倍速, ?) for an extended period of time. Using stagnate, he can slow his biological processes, and using Time alter - triple stagnate (固有時制御三重停滞, ?) reduces them to one third of their normal speed, slowing his heart beat to the point where he can barely feel it himself, slowing his breathing so it lags, and reducing his metabolism to the point where body temperature cools quickly enough to almost match room temperature. Vino: The Creature of the Night- ''' "Vino" is the name given to Legato's demonic form. He becomes a entity made purely from blood and death magic. This enables him to morph his shape and pass through the tiniest of gaps. In this form his body produces a deadly toxin that when breathed in can make the body reject its own blood causing the victim to die a slow painful death. His body temperature is also very hot but for some reason does not evaporate under hot temperatures. Legato mainly uses the form to absorb and kill his opponents by dragging them into the center of his body. Legato has learned to only use this form on certain parts of his body which allows him to make weapons. '''Silence- This is a spell which causes any life form to forget about Legato's existence once they remove their gaze from him. Eyes of Distortion- He can create an axis of rotation anywhere within sight and warps them telekinetically, which causes gruesome dismemberments and deaths. His left eye twists leftwards and his right eye twists right; a channel is needed for each direction. When perceived by Hades, the bending appears as red and green spirals. Note that the 'Distortion' Legato possesses is far more powerful that the average - by comparison, a normal user of Distortion would take several days just to bend a human arm. The power of Distortion is limited as long as he thinks “unbendable” won’t bend. But his powers do not work on conceptual things, magical barriers and Bounded Fields these things cannot be bent, but what they are built on certainly can. In addition to his, Legato also achieved Clairvoyance (the ability to perceive beyond what is physically possible) during the battle with Lucifer; combined with his Distortion, this allowed him to bend objects outside of direct eye contact, making him a fearsome opponent. Quantum-Lock- Is a defence mechanism used by the Legato. When observed by any living creature (other than himself) he would then turn to stone, making him resistant to harm and or death. When he isn't being observed, Legato could then move whilst maintaining his stone form. Legato can also turn to stone at will, or when they believed they were being observed. Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles